


Halves

by ferrousdraconis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, because fuck you that's why, bottom Vanitas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrousdraconis/pseuds/ferrousdraconis
Summary: “So?”Ventus lets out a huff.“No, I will not have sex with you.”





	Halves

Vanitas’ grin is wide, cocksure as usual, but there’s a nervousness behind it that Ventus can only see because he knows him so well. As well as he knows himself, and doesn’t that seem appropriate for the man who holds the other half of his heart. His yellow eyes bore into him as he speaks.

 

“So?”

 

Ventus lets out a huff.

 

“No, I will not have sex with you.”

 

The other boy’s expression doesn’t change, but part of him seems wounded, he thinks. It wasn’t as if Ventus’ reaction was in any way unexpected. After all, even the war against Xehanort had only brought them so close. The prospect of being intimate with his dark half should revolt him at the very least.

 

“Listen Ven,” he drawls, “it’s not that hard. We’re basically the only single people in the entire tower, right? Single men at least. And well,” he lets out a chuckle, “we both know where our preferences lie.”

 

Ventus scowls, blush rising to his cheeks. Of all the things they shared, being gay was probably the  _ least _ complicated. The others though, that was where he had to draw the line.

 

“Listen  _ Van _ ,” he retorts, “do you not find it at all disconcerting that we were at one point the same  _ person _ ?”

 

Vanitas throws his head back and cackles before moving closer, boxing him in with his arms.

 

“Now you’re just making excuses,  _ Ventus _ . Or, if you prefer, just think of it as… extreme masturbation. And,” he added with a smirk, “don’t try to pretend that you don’t do that. I have good ears, and a  _ long  _ memory.”

 

His blush only deepens. He’d never questioned if Vanitas noticed his late night…  _ sessions _ , but he guessed that it was better to know now. God, if he’d heard the name he was moaning…

 

A breath ghosting over his lips brings him back. Vanitas has completely invaded any personal space Ventus may have had left, face inches away. As he watches, the other boy leans in close to his ear.

 

“ _ Besides, you know how good I’d make it for you… _ ” he whispers, making Ventus shiver. With slow, deliberate movements he takes his earlobe in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue.

 

It takes every ounce of willpower for him to not let out a moan and tear himself away from the ministrations. As he pulls back he can feel Vanitas resist, teeth stretching the lobe until he lets it go with a  _ pop _ . Breath heaving, Ventus ducked under his arms and ungracefully speed walked down the hallway, hoping to any deity that would listen that no one would encounter him and the slowly growing tent in his pants.

 

He makes every attempt to avoid Vanitas for the rest of the day, although the effort seems unneeded. He isn’t plundering the tower in search of him, isn’t outside training, isn’t even with any of the others he sees.

 

Ventus finds him, squirming and desperate, in their shared bedroom. 

 

“M so empty.” he slurs, using one hand to work the dildo farther inside. 

 

The other boy's eyes widen, gaze darting from Vanitas’ leaking cock to the toy up his ass. His hands tremble uncertainly until Vanitas cracks a single golden eye open, hazy and wanting. 

 

“Ven… please…”

 

“What do you need?” he asks, voice cracking. He already knows, but he needs to hear those lips form the words, that mouth speak them. 

 

Vanitas almost pouts, and he can see the flush blanketing his shoulders runs all the way down. 

 

“I need you… to fill me Ventus, feel so goddamn empty without you. Please,” he says, and that single word sends Ventus’ heart into overdrive, “please fuck me, just once. I just want to feel whole again…”

 

His brain stutters to a stop, but his body responds, quickly stripping himself down. By the time he gets on the bed Vanitas has moved into position on all fours, the toy forgotten by the wayside. Ventus can see his asshole already gaping from its earlier treatment and he slides in easily, standing on his knees behind him. They moan in unison when Ventus finally,  _ finally _ gets all the way inside, balls pressed snugly against the other boy's ass.

 

In that moment there is a feeling that neither of them can describe, a joining more intimate than even forging the x-blade had given them. They can feel the two halves of their heart beating in time, their breathing synched. 

 

“ _ God… _ ” Ventus breathes, and he can  _ feel _ Vanitas’ relief, his satisfaction. From the answering sound out of his… friend? Lover?, he can feel it too.

 

He starts to move, slowly drawing himself out to the tip and pushes back in, drawing a pained groan from Vanitas. Concerned, he stops again, hands on the other boy's hips.

 

“ _ More _ …” he moans, catching Ventus off guard. “ _ Please  _ Ven, more…” He cants his entire body backwards, and his dick sinks further into Vanitas’ wet heat. Ventus stifles a high pitched whine and begins again, setting a steady rhythm. For long minutes the only sound is of skin slapping skin, their sounds of pleasure adding to the sweet symphony. 

 

They are neither of them experienced however, and both quickly near their orgasms, Vanitas’ neglected cock red and dripping with precum. 

 

“Vanitas, Vani I have to pull out, I'm about to-”

 

“ _ Don't _ , I want you to fill me, I want to feel it inside, please Ventus don't…”

 

Ventus leans forward to press a kiss to his upper back in agreement, silencing him. Vanitas’ head hangs limp between his arms, and God if Ventus doesn't just want to see his  _ face _ . 

 

Slowly, gently, he coaxes body down onto the bed without much protest and flips him over. The whole time he's careful to stay inside, to preserve this union between them. 

 

Vanitas looks  _ wrecked _ , breath coming out in short, heavy pants. His eyes are misty with emotion, previously unnoticed tears running down his face. Ventus places his hands on either side of him and kisses the wet tracks, only causing more tears to flow. They stay that way for a moment before he moves again, smoothly drawing himself in and out. Vanitas cries out softly as Ventus comes, his own release not far behind. 

 

“Ventus…” he rasps, “Ventus I-”

 

Two more words follow, and Ventus can't help but kiss him breathless at the sound of them. 

 

He says them back.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to baby's first smut fic. If I need to add any tags let me know.


End file.
